<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's not like it was a secret by neenswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721119">it's not like it was a secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenswrites/pseuds/neenswrites'>neenswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post Argentina vs Japan, Post-Time Skip, Relationship Reveal, UshiIwa for like 2 seconds, volleyball idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenswrites/pseuds/neenswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata looked back at the sound, seemingly now fully aware of his teammates’ presence. “What happened? What’s the matter?”</p><p>Everyone gaped at him, but Aran was the first to collect himself. Stepping close to the net, he cleared his throat before saying, “Nothing is the matter exactly. We were wondering if you would kindly tell us what fuck is happening right now?”</p><p>Hinata tilted his head in confusion at them, and pointed at Oikawa like they didn’t know who was currently carrying him. “I’m kissing my boyfriend?”</p><p>-</p><p>After the Japan v Argentina game, the Japan National team finds out Oikawa and Hinata are dating. They then proceed to lose their collective shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Creative Chaos Discord Recs, One shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's not like it was a secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowTealightful/gifts">HowTealightful</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TY TO SYD FOR COMMISSIONING ME THIS WAS SM FUN TO WRITE OH MY GOODNESS</p><p>i've never written oihina before, and i genuinely loved both writing it and the idea syd came up with, it was brilliant!!!!</p><p>also thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/todxrxki">mads</a> for beta reading this for me!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The volleyball smacked against the court so loudly it echoed across the gym. There was a single beat of silence before the entire stadium burst into sound. Many of the cheers were happy, but there were also cries of defeat. </p><p>Japan <em> had </em> just lost in the quarterfinals of the Olympics, after all. </p><p>The entire Japan team was panting, dead on their feet and sore all over.  They were disappointed, but they’d played a good game. It had been down to the final set, and Argentina had been forced to play hard for their win - all the way to the last second. They had all fought tooth and nail, and it showed.</p><p>Bokuto was sitting on the floor as he tried catching his breath, while Sakusa stared at the area around Bokuto with thinly veiled disgust - though he looked moments away from falling over himself. Kageyama was panting heavily, and Hoshiumi was leaning his head against him for support. Yaku was glaring at the ground, but Komori clapped his hand on his shoulder in support while they both sweated bullets.  </p><p>Everyone was completely exhausted. Or so they thought.</p><p>Suddenly, Hinata was on his feet and rushing past them all. They all sighed fondly, but none of them were surprised. Hinata had a seemingly endless amount of energy. He was always the one asking to practice longer, to play one more practice set, to set, receive, or spike just one more ball. So it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary to see him still on his feet and still ready to go.</p><p>What was surprising was that he was ducking under the net to the other side of the court. They all became a touch more alert. Hinata wasn’t a combative person, had never been, but maybe the loss had effected him more than they thought? It was unlikely, but if they needed to pull him away, they would be ready.</p><p>Everyone relaxed a touch when he started making a beeline towards Oikawa. If how they’d greeted each other at the start of the match was any indication, the two were clearly friends. However, it was still surprising. Friends or not, most would still be a little bitter if they had just lost to the other person. But that was just how Hinata worked, it seemed. He’d matured a lot since high school.</p><p>In spite of this, none of them were prepared when Hinata leapt into Oikawa’s arms, wrapped his legs around the setter, and brought their faces together in a kiss. Oikawa staggered a couple of steps back before he caught Hinata in his arms and kissed him right back.</p><p>The entire team seemed to burst into flames. </p><p>Bokuto gasped and clutched his chest. Sakusa actually fell to the floor. Atsumu shrieked, causing Aran to clap the back of his head. Hoshiumi was looking around in complete confusion. Kageyama looked as if someone told him that in order to play another game of volleyball, he was going to have to pass an exam. Ushijima blinked. Yaku looked ready to swing at Oikawa, while Komori held him back with a strained smile on his face. </p><p>No one on the Argentina team even flinched. In fact, they all looked as if they had expected this to happen. Once Oikawa and Hinata finally separated, they all waved at Hinata like he was an old friend. Hinata waved back, still wrapped up in Oikawa’s arms.</p><p>Atsumu let out yet another shriek.</p><p>Hinata looked back at the sound, seemingly now fully aware of his teammates’ presence. “What happened? What’s the matter?”</p><p>Everyone gaped at him, but Aran was the first to collect himself. Stepping close to the net, he cleared his throat before saying, “Nothing is the matter exactly. We were wondering if you would kindly tell us what fuck is happening right now?”</p><p>Gao elbowed him for his language, but he and everyone else still  looked expectantly at Hinata. </p><p>Hinata tilted his head in confusion at them, and pointed at Oikawa like they didn’t know who was currently carrying him. “I’m kissing my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Boyfriend!” they all exclaimed at the same time. Most of them said the word in shock, others in horror, and the rest in understanding. </p><p>The thing was, it was a known fact that Hinata had a boyfriend. He talked about him often and was obviously very happy with his relationship. Most of the team had even figured said boyfriend was back somewhere in South America - though they were assuming Brazil. However, none of them had guessed it was Oikawa fucking Tooru. </p><p>“How did this even happen?” Atsumu croaked. Hinata opened his mouth to reply, but Oikawa cut him off.</p><p>“Considering we’re still in the middle of the court, this may not be the best time for that conversation,” Oikawa drawled. Everyone’s faces dropped as they realized that they were still, in fact, in the middle of Ariake Arena with thousands of people watching them.</p><p>Ushijima cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should move off of the court.”</p><p>“Yeah, perhaps,” Oikawa said flatly before he gently placed Hinata on his feet. He turned to side-eye the Japan national team. “You all smell like sweat. You should shower, and then we can meet for dinner if you want to catch up with me.”</p><p>“God, I want to kick him,” Yaku muttered. </p><p>“That sounds good, Oikawa-san,” Hinata said as he beamed up at Oikawa. Oikawa seemed to soften as he offered his boyfriend a sweet kiss on his forehead. </p><p>Everyone was completely baffled. Maybe dinner would make everything make sense again.</p><p>-</p><p>Dinner made everything even more confusing. </p><p>They were all seated at one of the nicest restaurants in the city, enjoying the delicious, hot barbecue they had been served. Or at least, they were trying to enjoy the delicious barbecue. Despite their best efforts, no one seemed to be able to stop gaping at the couple of honor. </p><p>If there had been any doubt about the legitimacy of their relationship before, it was long gone now. Before dinner, half the team had expected Oikawa or Hinata to yell sike at some point, the whole affair just some huge prank on an international scale. Any ideas like that flew out the window once the two started interacting with each other over dinner, though. </p><p>From the moment they saw each other at the restaurant, Hinata and Oikawa remained glued to each other’s side. They slid their chairs so that they were sitting right next to each other, and even then Hinata spent the entire evening leaning into Oikawa’s space. Oikawa wasn’t any better, watching Hinata talk with a look so fond it was honestly sickening. Then, once the food had arrived, they had immediately begun sharing. Hinata would take a bite of something, and insist Oikawa try it, and Oikawa would do the same. </p><p>It was as if the two were stuck in their own little world, and the rest of them were simply subject to watching them with an almost grotesque fascination. </p><p>After Hinata fed Oikawa yet another piece of food from his plate, Komori cleared his throat. Oikawa and Hinata looked at him like they had genuinely forgotten he and the rest of the team were there. Komori gave them a smile that looked more like a grimace.</p><p>“So,” he started carefully, not wanting a repeat from earlier. “I think some of us were just wondering--”</p><p>“How did this happen?” Bokuto asked, eagerly looking between Oikawa and Hinata.</p><p>“Why did this happen?” Sakusa asked, looking even more dead inside than usual.</p><p>“When did this happen?” Yaku asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.</p><p>“God, this is even worse than when we all found out Ushijima and Iwaizumi were dating,” Hyakuzawa said with a heavy sigh. </p><p>“The worst betrayal of all time,” Oikawa said gravely, and Ushijima frowned at him.</p><p>“I can answer that last question, Yaku,” Hinata interjected, bringing the attention back to him. “It happened when I went to Brazil - the first time.”</p><p>“See, when I first got there, it was really hard.” Hinata scratched the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. “I wasn’t really expecting it to be that hard. It was kind of lonely, and I felt like I was hitting a wall with volleyball.”</p><p>“And then that’s when the universe decided to intervene,” Oikawa interjected with a plasticky smile. All the occupants of the table looked flatly at him, but Oikawa didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy looking at Hinata, a real smile on his face now. “I was actually in a rough patch myself when Shouyou and I ran into each other. It really did feel like a small miracle that our paths crossed again.”</p><p>“I got to talk to Oikawa about how I was feeling,” Hinata said as he reached to place his hand over Oikawa’s. “He’d been abroad longer than I had, and was able to help me work through my feelings.”</p><p>“And Shouyou reminded me what the most important thing about volleyball is,” Oikawa said, turning his hand over so he could interlock their fingers. “He reminded me that it’s supposed to be fun. He’s the reason I didn’t just give up on volleyball all together.”</p><p>“Even though you complained about beach volleyball for weeks.” Hinata bumped Oikawa’s shoulder with a teasing smile. “You kept whining  about how much sand you got in your hair.”</p><p>“Like that bothered you, considering how many times you were willing to buy me lunch.” </p><p>“Oh yeah, well--”</p><p>“Wait just a moment,” Sakusa interrupted, both for his curiosity and his sanity. “Is this the reason you went back to Brazil after playing with the Black Jackals? You left me alone with Atsumu for this?”</p><p>“Hey, I’m on the team too!” Bokuto cried out, but Sakusa didn’t even glance in his direction. </p><p>Hinata shook his head. “No, no way! Oikawa and I were ready for a long distance relationship if we needed it. It just so happens that playing in Brazil makes me better. Oikawa is an added bonus.”</p><p>“My added bonus was that he came here, beat Tobio-chan, and then came back almost right after,” Oikawa added with a grin. </p><p>Kageyama replied, but not in the way any of them were expecting. “Wait, this means you’ve been dating the entire time? Since before you came back from Brazil?”</p><p>Hinata huffed in annoyance. “Yes, I don’t know how many times I need to say it. I’ve mentioned having a boyfriend lots before, I don’t know why this is so surprising to everyone!”</p><p>“I mean, I’d be happy if we stopped talking about their relationship all together,” Yaku said as he rubbed at his temples. “This whole thing is somehow both crazy enough to give me a headache and sweet enough to give me a toothache.”</p><p>“But wait,” Gao said slowly. “If they’ve been dating for years then doesn’t that mean there’s a chance…”</p><p>At once, everyone’s eyes dropped to Hinata’s and then Oikawa’s left hand. They all released a collective sigh of relief when they saw there wasn’t a ring in sight.</p><p>It wasn’t that they didn’t support their relationship. Once the initial shock had worn off and they’d been able to see just how in love Hinata and Oikawa clearly were, they all realized how nice it was to see Hinata this happy. </p><p>He was never exactly unhappy. He usually had a cheery disposition, but there was just something different about how he was around Oikawa. It was a more subdued sort of happiness that they had never seen from Hinata before. It suited him.</p><p>So it wasn’t that they were happy the two weren’t engaged. It was simply that they would’ve all felt exponentially dumber if they hadn’t noticed that their own teammate was engaged to be married. </p><p>Unfortunately, Oikawa noticed their reactions.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, reaching into his shirt to pull out a black, corded necklace. “Were you all looking for this?”</p><p>Everyone’s jaws touched the floor when they saw the simple gold band hanging from the necklace. Hinata sat up in his seat, his smile growing even bigger. </p><p>“Oh, are we showing those off now?” he asked as he reached to pull out the necklace that was tucked under his own shirt. There was a ring hanging from his necklace as well, matching perfectly with Oikawa’s. </p><p>“You’re engaged?” Astumu asked, eyes widening so much they nearly bulged out of their sockets.</p><p>“Since when?” Hoshiumi asked, using his fingers as though to count the years the two had been together.</p><p>“Who asked who?” Kageyama asked, looking at Hinata as if he fully expected it to have been him.</p><p>It seemed that no one was going to be talking about anything <em> but </em> Hinata and Oikawa for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you all liked it, i want to try writing some more one-shots like this in the future!!</p><p>come by my <a href="https://twitter.com/neenswrites">twitter</a> if you want to talk or say hi or see my cry abt haikyuu aslkdjfk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>